The present invention relates to pipe holders for use in holding or mounting pipes with respect to structural supports, and more particularly, to a plastic wedge for mounting copper and other water pipe in holes drilled through studs, headers and joists.
Copper pipe is widely utilized for conveying hot water in residences and commercial buildings. It is sometimes difficult to mount copper pipe to structural supports such as studs, headers, joists and the like without damaging the pipe. There is considerable risk of damage in mounting of this type of pipe because of the relatively thin wall thickness thereof. Copper pipe has to be mounted in such a manner as to accommodate thermal expansion and contraction. If copper pipe is improperly held during these dimensional changes, it can be physically damaged.
Other factors are involved in the utilization of copper water pipe in plumbing installations. This type of pipe tends to transmit or convey sounds that result from fluid movement. It also tends to transmit heat. In modern buildings having comparatively thin partitions or walls, such transmission of sound and heat can be disadvantageous. Furthermore, copper pipe must be mounted in a manner that avoids contact with other metals to eliminate damage as a result of electrolysis or galvanic action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,220 of Logsdon discloses a plastic pipe holder having a split cylinder configuration. The pipe holder has circumferential ribs and must be pounded into a hole having a predetermined diameter pre-drilled into a structural support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,733 of Logsdon discloses a similar pipe holder with a plurality of vanes and barbs for engaging the interior of the hole in the support member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,921 of Logsdon discloses a plastic pipe holder which surrounds the copper pipe and is nailed to the surface of the structural support.